staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
07 Kwietnia 1998
TVP 1 6.00 Kawa czy herbata? (w tym: 6.05, 6.30, 7.00,7.30 Wiadomości/ 7.20 Polityczny budzik) 8.05 "Frasier" (26 (30) - serial komediowy prod. USA 8.30 Wiadomości 8.41 Prognoza pogody 8.45 Mama i ja - program dla mamy i trzylatka 9.00 Szaleństwa teatralne: "Świetliki z Białegostoku" 9.30 Domowe przedszkole 9.55 Porozmawiajmy o dzieciach - felieton 10.00 "Gdzieś na północy" (8/16) - serial prod. kanadyjskiej 10.50 Ludzie tacy, jak my 11.10 Nie dotykaj mnie! 11.20 Dom pełen zwierząt 11.30 Sztuka przekonywania 11.45 Katalog zabytków: Prudnik - Fara 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Agrobiznes - rolniczy magazyn informacyjny 12.20 Magazyn Notowań: Ziemniaczane ABC / Z czym na perz / Atom, gwiazdy, życie 12.50 Kuchnia: Kwanty w naszym domu 13.05 Dzieje jednego wynalazku: Przyrządy do pisania i przybory biurowe 13.15 "Siła wybuchu" (1/2) - film dok prod. USA 13.50 Telekomputer 14.05 Wieża Babel 14.30 Wiadomości 14.40 Tik-tak - program dla dzieci 15.05 "Świat Bobby'ego" - serial anim. prod. USA 15.35 RAJ - pr. dla młodych widzów 16.00 TLP - nowości 16.15 "Moda na sukces" (583) - serial prod. USA 16.40 Sejmograf 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 "Klan" - telenowela TVP (z teletekstem) 17.50 Moje pieniądze 18.20 Sensacje XX wieku: Oddział specjalny (z teletekstem) 18.50 Flesz-Wiadomości 18.52 Prognoza pogody 19.00 Wieczorynka: "Mały Miś" 19.30 Wiadomości 19.56 Sport 19.59 Prognoza pogody 20.10 "Opowieści weekendowe": "Damski interes" - film fab. prod. polskiej (1996 r.) 21.15 W centrum uwagi 21.30 Czas na dokument: "Ciężar nieważkości" - film dok. Macieja Odolińskiego 22.30 Sprawa dla reportera 23.00 Wiadomości 23.07 Sport 23.10 "Corpus Christi" (2/5): "Proces" - film dok. prod. francuskiej 0.05 "Gorzkie żniwo" - film fab. prod. USA (1981 r., 95 min) 1.40 Misteria i obrzędy wielkanocne 2.00 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 7.00 Sport telegram 7.05 Dziennik krajowy 7.25 "Leśny patrol" (29/30) - serial prod. australijskiej 7.50 Studio urody 8.00 Program lokalny 8.30 "W labiryncie" (32/120): "Ucieczka" - telenowela TVP 9.00 "Królowa Bona" (6/12) - serial TVP 10.00 Świat kobiet (audiotele 0-70035277) 10.30 "Wilki morskie" (8/13) - serial anim. prod. kanadyjskiej 11.00 "Anna Maria idzie własną drogą" (9/28) - serial prod. niemieckiej 11.50 "Złotopolscy" (30): "Tu mieszka glina" - serial TVP (powt.) 12.20 Akademia zdrowia Dwójki 12.30 Familiada (powt) - teleturniej 13.00 Panorama 13.20 Dziennik krajowy 13.40 "07 zgłoś się" (9/21): "Rozkład jazdy" - serial TVP 14.55 Akademia Zdrowia Dwójki 15.05 Clipol 15.30 Ulica Sezamkowa - program dla dzieci/powt) 16.00 Panorama 16.10 W okolice stwórcy: Epitafium 16.30 Koło fortuny - teleturniej (audiotele 0-70055500) 17.00 Wehikuł czasu 17.30 Program lokalny 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.30 Va banque - teleturniej 19.05 Reporterzy 2 przedstawiają 19.30 "Dwa światy" (9/26) - serial prod. polsko-australijskiej 20.00 "Car Borys" (2): "Dworskie intrygi" - film dok. prod. angielskiej 20.50 Zapowiedź Wielkanocnego Festiwalu Beethovenowskiego 21.00 Tok szok 21.50 Sport telegram 22.00 Panorama 22.35 Kocham kino: "Drugi brzeg" 23.30 Kocham kino: "Bracia Lumiere i spółka" - film dok. prod. francusko-hiszpańskiej 1.00 Zakończenie programu Tele 3 Katowice 7.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja programu satelitarnego 8.00 Sport opolski 8.30 1200 sekund z... 9.15 Muzyczne promocje 9.00 - 14.20 Konserwacja nadajnika 14.20 Trzy po trzy - teleturniej dla uczniów 14.50 Program dnia 15.10 Król Artur i Kwadratowi Rycerze Okrągłego Stołu - serial animowany 15.35 Podróże kota Madisona - angielski serial przyrodniczy 16.00 Kosmiczne przypadki - serial amer. 16.30 Dwa kwadranse dla klienta - magazyn interwencyjny 17.00 Program dnia 17.05 El TV Muzyk - program rozrywkowy 17.30 Dziś w Teletrójce - reportaż redakcji bielskiej 17.45 Reportaż 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualności (wyd. główne) 18.30 Historia miłości - ser. prod. braz. 19.30 Dzisiaj Katowice - magazyn OTV w Katowicach 20.00 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - dramat obycz. prod. pol. (1979); reż. A. Holland 21.45 Dzień w regionie 22.00 Aktualności (3) 22.15 Program na środę 22.30 Namiętność - telenowela prod. wenezuelskiej (powt.) 23.00 Co słychać w muzyce - magazyn aktualności kulturalnych 23.20 Koncert Akademickiego Chóru Politechniki Śląskiej 0.30 Wyprawa nad rzekę - australijski serial dokumentalny 1.00 TV Polonia - retransmisja program satelitarnego Polsat 6.00 Poranek z Polsatem 7.45 Polityczne graffiti 7.55 Poranne informacje 8.00 Garfield - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Żar tropików - serial prod. USA 9.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Star Trek: Stacja kosmiczna - amerykański serial s-f 11.30 Legendy kung-fu - serial prod. USA 12.30 Idź na całość - show z nagrodami 13.30 Rekiny kart 14.00 Twój lekarz - magazyn medyczny 14.30 Jednoręki bandyta: gra-zabawa 15.00 Inspektor Gadżet - serial paradokumentalny dla młodzieży 15.30 Małolata 16.00 Informacje 16.15 Kalambury - program rozrywkowy 16.45 Nieustraszony - amerykański serial sensacyjny 17.45 Świat według Bundych - amerykański serial komediowy 18.15 Szaleję za tobą - amerykański serial komediowy 18.45 Informacje 19.00 Polityczne graffiti 19.10 Renegat - amer. serial sensacyjny 20.05 Nocny patrol - serial prod. USA 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO 21.00 Ostry dyżur - amerykański serial obyczajowy 21.55 Gwiezdna eskadra - serial prod. USA 22.55 Wyniki losowania LOTTO 23.00 Informacje i biznes informacje 23.20 Polityczne graffiti 23.30 Szpila - talk show 23.55 Motowiadomości 0.30 Na topie 1.00 Soundtrack 1.30 Afficionado 2.00 Jacek Ziobro superstar 2.30 Pożegnanie TVN 6.00 Telesklep 6.30 - 7.25 Ciężko ranne pantofle - magazyn poranny 7.25 Przegląd prasy 7.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 7.35 Pacific Drive (128) - serial obyczajowy, Australia 8.00 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (37) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.30 Przygody Bosco (24) - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Gilette World Cup 9.30 Tele plotki - kulisy wielkiego świata 10.00 Dobra cena - teleturniej 10.30 Anna (128) - telenowela, Argentyna 11.30 Jolanda (62) - telenowela, Argentyna 12.00 Telesklep 12.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka - informacja 13.00 Opowieści z Zielonego Lasu (38) - serial animowany dla dzieci 13.30 Rzut za 3 - następcy Jordana 14.00 Twój problem, nasza głowa - program na żywo dla dzieci 14.45 - 16.45 Niezły kanał: 14.45 W naszym kręgu (5) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.15 Szkoła złamanych serc (128) - serial dla młodzieży, Australia 15.45 Star Trek (74) - serial SF, USA 16.45 Omer (16) - ser. anim. dla dzieci 17.15 TVN Fakty Regionalne 17.30 Co za dzień - rozrywka - informacja 18.00 Beverly Hills 90210 (125) - serial obyczajowy, USA 19.00 Maraton uśmiechu - liga dowcipów 19.30 TVN Fakty - informacje 20.00 Sport 20.05 - 0.45 Superkino: 20.05 Obcy: decydujące starcie - film SF, USA 23.05 Najlepszy - film obyczajowy, USA 0.45 Kropka nad i - prowadzi Monika Olejnik 1.05 Nic straconego: Beverly Hills 90210 (125) - serial obyczajowy, USA 2.00 Nic straconego: Supergliny - magazyn policyjny Nasza TV 8.00 Pogoda na dzisiaj 8.05 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 8.30 Nasza dzieciom: Baśnie braci Grimm (34) - serial animowany; Degrassi (56) - serial dla młodzieży 9.25 City (59) - serial, USA 9.55 Mossad (4) - serial, Izrael 10.55 Wdowy (ost.) - serial, USA 11.50 Nasze wiadomości 11.55 Studio na ulicy - magazyn Studia AGNES na żywo 12.25 Dziedziczna nienawiść (56) - serial, Brazylia 13.15 Gra w południe 13.30 Klub na plaży (31) - serial, Brazylia 14.00 Nasza dzieciom: Baśnie braci Grimm (35) - serial animowany; Degrassi (57) - serial dla młodzieży 15.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 15.25 Nasze wiadomości 15.30 Babskie popołudnie - program na żywo 16.00 City (60) - serial, USA 16.30 Mossad (5) - serial, Izrael 17.30 Zagraj z nami - Domino - teleturniej na żywo 17.50 Szczęśliwa ósemka - propozycje do listy przebojów 18.00 Dziedziczna nienawiść (57) - serial, Brazylia 18.50 Pop show - program z udziałem znanych zespołów muzyki pop, hip-hop, rap i dance 19.20 Klub na plaży (32) - serial, Brazylia 19.55 Nasz horoskop 20.00 Okrągły stół (5) - serial, USA 21.00 Nasze wiadomości 21.15 Desperacki rejs - dramat, USA 22.50 Puls Biznesu - gospodarcze trzy grosze 23.00 Rozmowy o życiu - talk show Małgorzaty Biniek i Jana Jankowskiego 23.25 Digby i jego dom (22) - serial, USA 23.50 Muzyczny sklep CD 0.05 Nasz horoskop 0.15 Gry nocne 0.45 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 7.00 Sport telegram 7.10 Mordziaki (3): Grożny olbrzym - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 7.35 Powrót do Wiklinowej Zatoki (5/7) - serial animowany dla dzieci (powt.) 8.00 Kto jest kim w Polsce - Maria Urban-Mieszkowska (powt.) 8.10 Sportowy tydzień (powt.) 8.30 Wiadomości 8.45 Teledyski na życzenie (powt.) 8.55 Prognoza pogody 9.00 Szkoła na wesoło - prog. dla dzieci (powt.) 9.30 Klan (69) - serial prod. polskiej 10.00 Capital City (4/13): Ryzykowna transakcja Maxa - ser. prod. ang. (powt.) 10.50 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza (powt.) 11.00 Galeria pod strzechą: Dołhobrody - reportaż (powt.) 11.20 Galeria pod strzecha: Jaśkowe cyfrowanie - reportaż (powt.) 11.30 Krzyżówka szczęścia - teleturniej (powt.) 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Czarne, białe i w kolorze: Pasażerka - dramat prod. polskiej (powt.) 13.05 Mała rzecz, a cieszy - program poświęcony polskim filmom animowanym (powt.) 13.25 Misja - film dokumentalny 14.40 Tydzień prezydenta 15.00 Panorama 15.20 Omówienie programu dnia 15.30 Gościniec - mag. kultury ludowej (powt.) 16.00 Teledyski na życzenie 16.10 Zaproszenie: Na skrzyżowaniu kultur - program krajoznawczy (powt.) 16.30 Klan (69) - ser. prod. polskiej (powt.) 17.00 Teleexpress 17.15 Janka (11): Oświadczyny - serial dla młodych widzów 17.45 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 18.15 Wykręć numer - program muzyczny 19.05 Dziennik Telewizyjny - program Jacka Fedorowicza 19.15 Dobranocka: Opowiadania Muminków - film animowany dla dzieci 19.30 Wiadomości 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.00 Układ krążenia (3/7): Proszę czekać - serial obyczajowy prod. polskiej 21.15 Andrzej Mierzejewski - relacja z wystawy współczesnego malarza 21.30 Scena Country 22.00 Kowalski i Schmidt 22.30 Panorama 23.05 Teatr TV: Eurypies - Elektra (spektakl z 1994 r.), reż. Piotr Chołodziński, wyk. Krystyna Janda, Jacek Mikołajczak, Halina Winiarska, Józef Duriasz 0.05 Małe ojczyzny: By nie zapomnieć mowy ojców - film dok. 0.30 Kloszardzi - reportaż 0.45 Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Opowiadania Muminków - film animowany dla dzieci 1.00 Wiadomości 1.25 Sport 1.29 Prognoza pogody 1.30 Biografie: Ostatni zagończyk (3) - film dok. 2.10 Witraż - reportaż 2.30 Panorama 3.05 Układ krążenia (3/7): Proszę czekać - serial obyczajowy prod. polskiej 4.20 Andrzej Mierzejewski - relacja z wystawy współczesnego malarza 4.35 Scena Country 5.05 Kowalski i Schmidt 5.35 Klan (69) - ser. prod. polskiej (powt.) 6.00 W centrum uwagi 6.20 Teledyski na życzenie 6.30 Polska piosenka: Ludzie, zjawiska, epizody 7.00 Zakończenie programu Polsat 2 7.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 7.30 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 8.00 TV Shop 8.30 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 9.00 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 9.30 Z ostatniej chwili - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 10.30 Wrestling: wszystkie chwyty dozwolone - serial USA 11.30 Żar młodości - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 12.30 Tajemicza dama - telenowela 13.30 TV Shop 14.00 Na topie - program o muzyce i filmie 14.30 Junior show 15.00 Dance TV - program muzyczny 15.05 Plastic TV - program muzyczny 15.30 Halogramy - program muzyczny 16.00 Z ostatniej chwili - kanadyjski serial obyczajowy 17.00 Informacje 17.10 Czarodziejka z księżyca - serial animowany dla dzieci 17.35 Power Rangers - serial dla młodzieży 18.00 Na południe - serial 19.00 Tajemicza dama - telenowela 19.50 Program informacyjny CNN News 20.50 Więzy krwi - amerykański serial grozy 21.45 Digger - film fab. prod. USA 23.15 Przytul mnie - nocny program muzyczny 0.15 Pożegnanie TV Kraków 7.45 Koncert na dzień dobry: Świat naszej wyobraźni - cz. II 8.30 Czterej Muzykanci z Bremy - hiszpański serial animowany 8.55 Historia miłości - brazylijski serial fabularny 9.50 Wiara i życie - program redakcji katolickiej (powt.) 10.20 Lecznica doktor Bramwell - angielski serial obyczajowy 11.10 Chcę być gwiazdą - angielski serial dla młodzieży 11.35 Szkoła rodzenia (powt.) 11.50 Za ścianą - reportaż 12.00 Retransmisja TV Polonia 15.00 Kronika 15.10 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu - amerykański serial animowany 15.35 Podróże kota Madisona - angielski serial przyrodniczy dla dzieci 16.00 Kosmiczne przypadki - amerykański serial fabularny dla młodzieży 16.35 Druga B - francuski serial dla młodzieży - odc. 28/52 17.00 Cafe Internet - program o tematyce komputerowej 17.15 Kundel bury i kocury - program dla miłośników zwierząt 17.30 Pejzaż regionalny - magazyn publicystyczny 18.00 Gość TV Kraków 18.10 Kronika 18.30 Historia miłości - brazylijski serial fabularny 19.30 Dzisiaj Lublin - magazyn ośrodka regionalnego TVP w Lublinie 20.00 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - polski dramat obyczajowy 21.45 Kronika 22.00 Tydzień z Maria Montell - konkurs muzyczny 22.05 Sport 22.10 Temat dnia - program publicystyczny 22.25 Życie wspak - program publicystyczny 22.45 Zazdrość - włoski dramat obyczajowy 0.15 Zakończenie programu RTL 7 7.00 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 7.50 Siódemka dzieciakom: Król Lew, Amerykańska opowieść - seriale animowane 8.40 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży 9.05 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 9.50 Szczury nadbrzeża - serial kryminalny 10.40 Nieuchwytny - film sensacyjny, USA 12.10 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 13.00 Teleshopping 14.10 Klan McGregorów - serial obyczajowy 15.00 Siódemka dzieciakom: Król Lew, Amerykańska opowieść - seriale animowane 15.55 Z ust do ust - serial dla młodzieży 16.20 Święty - serial sensacyjny 17.15 Prawo miecza - serial fantastyczny 18.00 Sunset Beach - serial obyczajowy 18.50 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 19.00 Szczury nadbrzeża - serial kryminalny 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Z zawiązanymi oczami - thriller, Niemcy 21.35 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 21.45 Nieustraszeni - serial sensacyjny 22.30 Policjanci z Miami - serial kryminalny 23.20 7 minut - wydarzenia dnia - program informacyjny 23.30 Prawo miecza - serial fantastyczny 0.20 Wieczór z wampirem - talk-show prowadzony przez Wojciecha Jagielskiego 1.15 Nieustraszeni - serial sensacyjny 1.55 Święty - serial sensacyjny Canal + 7.00 Aktualności filmowe (*) 7.05 Cyberia (*) 7.15 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane (*) 7.55 Łapu-capu (*) 8.00 Kroniki Seinfelda - amerykański serial komediowy (62) (*) 8.30 Pocałować kogoś - amerykańska komedia obyczajowa 10.20 Zwierzenia - szwedzki dramat obyczajowy 12.30 Ósme Niebo - program Tomasza Raczka, gość: Adam Strzembosz 13.30 Czekając na miłość - amerykański film obyczajowy 15.35 Porwany za młodu I - amerykański film przygodowy 17.10 Książe Atlantydy - serial animowany (3) 17.35 Kapitan Star - ser. anim. (6) 18.00 - 20.00 Okno otwarte "Na gapę" (*): 18.00 Nie przegap 18.05 Diabelski młyn - filmy animowane dla dzieci 18.45 Kronika Seinfelda - amerykański serial komediowy (62) 19.10 Cyberia 19.15 Nie przegap 19.20 Łapu-capu 19.25 Z pierwszej piłki - magazyn sportowy na żywo 19.50 Aktualności filmowe 19.55 Łapu-capu 20.00 The Pillow Book (121') 22.05 Stulecie: Obsesja - film dokumentalny 23.00 Fargo - amerykańska komedia sensacyjna 0.35 Powrót na miejsce tragedii - horror amerykański 2.10 Spaleni słońcem - dramat, Rosja/Francja 4.20 Piosenka Carli - film obyczajowy, Wlk. Brytania/Niemcy/Hiszpania (*) program nie kodowany HBO 9.00 Jumanji - przygodowy, USA 10.45 Młode strzelby 2 - western, USA 12.30 Kocham kłopoty - obyczajowy, USA 14.30 Zew wolności - dramat, USA 16.35 Po drugiej stronie - obyczajowy, USA 18.20 Maska - komedia, USA 20.00 Braterski pocałunek - dramat, USA 21.35 Trzy serca - obyczajowy, USA 23.20 Grzeszni księża. Kościoła sprawa seksu - dokumentalny, USA 0.20 W sztywnej okładce - horror, USA 1.50 Widziadło - horror, Polska Eurosport 8.30 Kolarstwo: PŚ - wyścig tour of Flanders w Belgii, powt. 10.00 Paraolimpiada - Nagano (Japonia), powt. 12.00 Piłka nożna - magazyn Eurogol, powt. 13.30 Piłka nożna - Legendy MŚ, powt. 14.30 Wędkarstwo - MŚ w Mauritiusie, powt. 15.30 Kolarstwo - Vuelta al Pais Vasco, na żywo 17.00 Żeglarstwo - Regaty Whitbread, powt. 17.30 Piłka nożna - magazyn Eurogol, powt. 19.00 Zawody siłaczy - grand Paris w Helsinkach, powt. 20.00 Sumo - turniej Basho w Tokio 21.00 Boks, na żywo 23.00 Piłka nożna - legendy MŚ, powt. 24.00 Wyścigi motocyklowe - wyścig o grand Prix Japonii, powt. TV Bydgoszcz 7:10 Serce Clarity (133, 134), powt. 8:00 Zbliżenia i przegląd prasy 8:15 Szlachetne zdrowie - program medyczny B. Kozber 8:30 Historia miłości (119, 120), powt. 9:30 Na granicy ryzyka (7/13), powt. 10:00 Kassai - afrykański bohater (6/26) - Pigmeje - serial animowany 10:30 W labiryncie (66/120), powt. 11:00 Tak albo nie, powt. 11:30 Winda, powt. 11:55 Za pięć dwunasta 12:00 TV Polonia 15:00 Program na południe i wieczór 15:10 Król Artur i kwadratowi rycerze okrągłego stołu (10/39) 15:35 Podróże kota Madisona (17/20): Pływanie, skakanie, rechotanie - serial przyrodniczy dla dzieci 16:00 Kosmiczne przypadki (18/26) - serial fabularny dla młodzieży 16:30 Zbliżenia - wiadomości TV3 16:35 Serce Clarity (135, 136/141) 17:20 Szlachetne zdrowie 17:30 Męska sprawa - magazyn rozrywkowy 18:00 Panorama 18:10 Zbliżenia - magazyn informacyjny TV3 18:30 Historia miłości (121, 122/180) - telenowela 19:30 Dzisiaj - magazyn OTV 20:00 Aktorzy prowincjonalni - dramat obyczajowy pol., reż. Agnieszka Holland 21:45 Zbliżenia 22:00 W labiryncie (67/120) - serial obyczajowy 22:30 ABC ekonomii 22:55 Wielkie przygody dwudziestego wieku (14/26): W służbie Francji 23:25 Muzyka na dobranoc 23:45 Zakończenie programu ATV 6:00 Program dnia 6:05 Ekopanorama - magazyn 6:30 Zespół adwokacki - serial obycz. 7:30 Zakupy w ATV 8:00 New York News - serial sensac. 9:00 Maria Bonita - serial obycz. 10:00 Fort Boyard - teleturniej 11:30 Zakupy w ATV 12:30 życie po życiu - film dok. 13:00 Maria Bonita - serial obycz. 14:00 Mix - program muz. 14:30 130 bmp - program muz. 15:00 Zebra - magazyn 15:30 Maguy - serial komediowy 16:00 świat i cztery kółka - magazyn 16:30 Pago Pago - teleturniej 18:00 Maria Bonita - serial obycz. 18:30 Jak powinniśmy żyć - serial dok. 19:00 Zakupy w ATV 19:30 Smak muzyki - ma- gazyn 20:00 Wrestling 21:00 Zespół adwokacki - serial obycz. 22:00 New York News - serial sensac. 23:00 Emanuelle - film erotyczny 0:30 Maguy - serial komediowy 1:00 Zakupy w ATV 1:30 Emanuelle - film erotyczny 3:00 Zakończenie programu POLONIA 1 5:30 Top Shop 10:00 Klub Hawaje - serial dla młodzieży, powt. 10:30 Werdykt - pr. publicyst. 11:00 Top Shop 13:30 Pielęgnacja niemowląt - serial dokumentalny 14:30 Autosalon - magazyn 15:00 Top Shop 17:15 Seriale animowane 17:45 Namiętności - serial obyczajowy 18:45 Werdykt - pr. publicyst. 19:15 Burza mózgów 19:45 Klub Hawaje - serial 20:30 Stellina - serial 21:30 Nasze smaczki - mag. 22:00 Pełnym gazem - magazyn 22:30 Top Shop DISCOVERY 17:00 Wędkarskie przygody Rexa Hunta (P) 17:30 Opowieści z zoo (P) 18:00 Pierwsze loty: Latające asy (P) 18:30 Podróżnicy w czasie: Kobiety z Lesbos (P) 19:00 Na ratunek przyrodzie (P) 19:30 Dzikie Discovery: Nieujarzmiona Amazonia - matczyna odwaga (P) 20:30 Katastrofy: Zbłąkana rakieta (P) 21:00 Di- scover Magazine: The Science of Guns (P) 22:00 Planeta żywiołów: Tornada (P) 23:00 Lotnictwo morskie (P) 24:00 Ferrari (P) 1:00 Pierwsze loty: Latające asy (P) 1:30 Katastrofy: Zbłąkana rakieta (P) 2:00 Narodziny myśliwca odrzutowego (P) 3:00 Zakończenie programu DSF 5:00 Historia olimpiad, powt. 6:00 Sporty motorowodne 7:00 Trans World Sport, powt. 8:00 Normalni 8:30 Dominion 9:00 Piłka nożna, powt. 11:00 Złota pięćdziesiątka Formuły 1, powt. 12:00 Gillette World Sport Special 12:30 Hattrick! 13:30 Football Mundial 14:00 Z archiwum sportu, powt. 15:00 Piłka nożna, powt. 17:00 Hattrick!, powt. 18:00 W centrum wydarzeń 19:15 Koszykówka: NBA 20:15 Motorvision 21:15 Offensiv! 22:15 Wiadomości sportowe 22:30 Hattrick! Dzisiaj 23:30 Offensiv! 0:30 Wiadomości sportowe 0:45 Best direct 1:15 Kulturystyka, powt. 2:15 Kaskaderzy PRO 7 6:15-8:00 Seriale animowane, powt. 6:15 Gang Yogiego 6:40 Ferve 7:05 Smurfy 7:30 Home to Rent 7:40 Simpsonowie 8:10 Inny świat - serial komed. 8:40 Roseanne - serial obycz. 9:10 Bill Cosby Show, powt. 9:40 Operation Lookout, powt. 11:25 Detektyw w sutannie - serial krym. 12:30 Matlock - serial krym. 13:30 SAM 14:00 Arabella Kiesbauer 15:00 Andreas Turck 16:00 Szpital Dobrej Nadziei - serial obycz. 16:55 Simpsonowie - serial anim. 17:20 Alf - serial komed. 17:55 Rosean- ne - serial 18:10 Bill Cosby Show 18:45 Ulla Kock am Brink Show 19:30 Wiadomości 19:45 taff 20:15 Miesiąc miodowy - komedia niem. 22:15 Ludzie z cienia - film sensac. USA 24:00 Z archiwum X, powt. 1:00 The Seinfield Chronicles - serial 1:30 Zdrówko - serial 2:00 The Outer Limits, powt. 3:00 Gwiezdna eskadra, powt. 3:50 Arabella Kiesbauer, powt.